


Let Cry Your Pinky Flower

by Arrestzelle



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, golden showers, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Till gets his face pissed on.





	Let Cry Your Pinky Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lindemann song "[Golden Shower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CHJ-CGup9k)"!
> 
> This is for a certain someone :3c

Her skin is soft under the glide of his rough hands, up across her calves. The lighting of the lamp across her body is both haunting and beautiful. She looks down at him with a collected gaze and a faint smile, her hair falling about her face. The angle of her breasts from where he lays is tantalizing. The anticipation hangs thickly in the air. His green eyes are trained up on her, his blonde locks falling up over his head messily. Wearing a black suit with the blazer unbuttoned, he looks equally sharp and debauched—the septum ring and the bars in his eyebrow only contribute to his striking appearance. He, of course, would dress up nicely for this privileged occasion.

A subtle smirk spreads over his lips. He squeezes her calves, his fingers broad and rough around her contrasting velvety, pliable flesh. Reaching down, the woman slides two fingers between the folds of her pretty hairy pussy. She spreads herself open and shows him the entirety of her. The smirk on his lips spreads into a shark-like grin, crow's feet wrinkling at the corner of his eyes.

“Don't be shy,” he says lowly, teasingly, voice thick with an accent. She bites her lip. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back. 

The first strike of heated wetness lands across his forehead and his eyes. His body reflexively flinches, but only slightly. He represses the laugh that attempts to rise out of him. She's silent above him as she lets her excretions splatter across his willing face, wetting his pale hair. He sticks his wide tongue out, the hot bitterness spreading across his palate. The stream of her urine hits his neck, sullying the white collar of his button-up, and then up again over his mouth and eyes. He grunts, attempting to lick up the piss around his mouth. 

He finds himself disappointed when the warm stream lessens to droplets that land on his brow and cheeks. He runs his hungry hands up over her legs, feeling goosebumps across her skin. The coolness of the room soon contrasts with the heat of her piss, chilling his face. He opens his eyes. Looking up at her with a grin, he meets her gaze. Her eyes are wide, and heated with lust. Then he flicks his gaze down to stare at her pink, wet cunt. 

Setting one hand down on the carpet, he suddenly rises up, angles his head, and shoves his face between her trembling thighs. A hand jerks down to grasp a fistful of his dampened blonde hair as he hungrily laps at her cunt. He grunts and hums deeply in his throat, a low rumble, his eyes closed and cheeks sucked in as he worked his mouth on her. His suit coat is hanging open, barely clinging to his shoulders. His broad hand squeezes firmly at her thigh while he eagerly sucks at her pussy, earning shocked moans from above. His belly is alive with fire, his cock heavy and hot in his suit pants.

Pulling back, he looks up at her with intense, lustful eyes, his face wet and tongue gliding across his lips. He swallows down the built up urine and saliva in his mouth. Gazing up at her, his bleached hair disheveled, lips reddened and green eyes fiery, he says with a faint smirk, voice low and rough, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
